Bring It On: No Matter What
Bring It On: No Matter What is a 2010 cheerleading teen comedy film, based on 2000 original Bring It On. It will be the sixth film into the franchise. The movie is starring Amy Tammie, Keke Palmer, Emily Osment, Victoria Justice and Ryan Sheckler. It will be directed by David Winning and will be produced by Hal Roarch. The movie was distrubed by Universal Pictures, and released in theaters September 2, 2010 release. This is also the first Bring It On film in the series to get a theatrical release, since the orignal Bring It On.Bring It On: No Matter What. Wiki News. Retrieved on 10 March 2009. The previous films includes Again, All or Nothing, In It or Win It and Fight to Finish were released Directed-to-Video. It was originally going to be release to DVD on June 2010, but was instead to be made as theatrical release. This is Brittany Murphy's final film (the actress died from cardiac arrest on December 20, 2009). However, the film will dedicated to her. Plot Amber Diaz has a dream of cheerleading. Meanwhile, she is than send to camp with her friends Kristen Cooper and Leila Humphrey, basketball friends Adam Park and Johnny Bark and boyfriend Tyler Kroger, who plays basketball of the team of Vikings. Until now, things gets to become a challenge. Their rivals Leisle Liz, Jessica Hudson and Lisa Noval from the team of Knights, forming to take a challenge between them and themselves for a basketball challenge, who fought to have a much better move than they do. Meannwhile, Amber, Kristen and Leila realize that Leisle is up to something messy and there not sure what she's up to. Also, they spot that two cousins Coach Rachel Murphy and Coach Michelle Green arguing each other which leads to each coach making their team as a hatred and a mean challenge. Amber and the Vikings begins to reherseal for their cheerleading moves while Leisle, Jessica and Lisa watches them and beginning to do something dirty. Meanwhile, Amber discovers that Leisle, Jessica and Lisa have spied and copied their moves gettting upset that they tried something else. Amber and Leila heads to the principal and tell that the Knights must be disqualified for copying their moves, but when Leisle arrives, tells a lie framing them that they've copied their moves and the principal eventually gives them strike one. If they got all three strikes, there the ones that should be disqualified from camping challenge. Meanwhile, Amber and Tyler decided to go out on a date, but Leisle decided to mess thing up with her. While Amber leaves Tyler to get some drink, Leisle shows up and gets dirty to him, and when Amber returns, she gets crushed and eventually broke up with him. And for now, Amber returns to the principal and Leisle lies again gives Amber the second strike, just one more before she's disqualified for from camping challenge. With Amber have two strikes, she gets into a fight with Leisle and lies to the principal. Things get even worse when Leisle is ruining her life. She than decided to give up the team and leave camp immediately. Kristen and Leila upset, they are force to get Rachel and Michelle together so that they can stop the madness and clean up the mess Leisle have done. Plans didn't work too well as they learned by Rachel that she dislike her cousin because of her fighting for months over a handsome man named Ross. They begin to search for him and set them up for Rachel and Michelle to go out on a date with him. Amber finds Tyler quitting the basketball team and is heartful that they both broke up and decided to move away. Amber, dislikes for what's he's doing wants him to stay and get back together. But Tyler eventually doesn't believe her and left. The challenge is on. With Amber missing for cheerleading and Tyler missing for basketball the Vikings are losing to the Knights. They eventually won, while the Vikings loses. Kristen buys a tape recorder and begins recording that Leisle cheated and lied to the principal that Amber does something bad to her. And than, she lets everyone to listen and belives her, and the principal now disqualified the Knights so the Vikings instead win the challenge. Amber and Tyler returns and get back together again. Rachel and Michelle are no longer enemies and beginning to get along with each other and the guy they both fell in love with. It ends with the Vikings and Knights cheerleading each other. Leisle apologies to Amber and decided to become friends with her. Things gets to be like new all over again. Development Writing In 2008, David Winning, the director,Miller, Kyle (2008-12-27) "David Winning to Direct Bring It On Sequel". Variety. Retrieved on 27 December 2008. is planning to start to make a new designed Bring It On film,"Bring It On Sequel As Theatrical Release". Wiki News. Retrieved on 27 December 2008. met for Amy Tammie to be starring into it, while she is filming ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland.Walker, Martha (2008-12-27) "Amy Tammie in Bring It On Sequel". Variety. Retrieved on 27 December 2009. Therefore, Tammie said that "she's a cheerleading from her high school and she love to be in a movie". According to Universial Studios, this movie is announced to be a direct-to-video film, like the previous films, but the movie is going to be made as a theatrical release from Bring It On released on August 2000, and is going to be starting to be cheerleading and happening for Freshmen girls who starts off to get their bigger challenge than other cheerleading movies in this series. David Winning is directing the movie and Hal RoarchMiller, Kyle (2008-12-27) "Hal Roarch producing and writing". Variety. Retrieved on 27 December 2008. is producing it. With David Winning, the director announcing to make the movie, he said he will be direting a movie. Variety magazine said about making a movie is possible for Tammie, when finding her a perfect character for cheerleading. This is sometimes could be based onto Tammie's school years, that she's a cheerleader. Bring It On: No Matter What was originally going to be release to DVD on June 2010, but was instead to be made as theatrical release according to the director for the film.Bring It On Sequel as Theatrical Release. Wiki News. Retrieved March 29, 2010. Producton Filming begins at 12:00 p.m. on May 29, 2009."Bring It On Sequel to begin filming in August". Wiki News. Retrieved on 12 January 2009. It was shot in Pittsford, New York, for a scene where Tammie, Palmer, Osment and the other cast were at camp for a sports challenge. It was also shot including cabins and lunchroom to be filmed at set of Vikings and Knights challenge. On July 22 at 12:00 p.m., Party scenes of cheerleading were filmed at he Beach Cities CUE. Filming took place for the next three months. Filming was completed in July 12, 2009."Bring It On Sequel to finished filming in September". Wiki News. Retrieved on September 4, 2009. The film was originally titled as Bring It On: In Young Girls Life.Bring It On's Title Works? Wiki News. Retreived September 7, 2009. But on September 7, 2009, the film's title was changed to Bring It On: No Matter What, because of the challenging about to go on, no matter what's going to happen for them, not just all about girl movies who are younger to their freshmen year. During and after filming, Keke Palmer is also filming Best Friends Forever: The Movie right after she has done after a week of completing it. And Amy Tammie starts a week before filming her next movie, two-parted Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Cast *Amy Tammie as Amber Diaz, sixteen year old high school cheerleader, is a BFF with Kristen and Leila, a girlfriend to Tyler and enemy to LeisleMae, Jessica (2008-12-27) "Bring It On: No Matter What - Casting". Variety magazine. Retrieved on 27 December 2008. *Keke Palmer as Kristen Cooper, Amelia's best friend. *Emily Osment as Leila Humphrey, Amelia's best friend. *Ryan Sheckler as Tyler Kroger, Amelia's boyfriend, and plays basketball alon with Adam and Elijah. *Daryl Sabara as Adam Baker, a best friend to Tyler, and a boyfriend to Kristen. *Jennifer Lopez as Coach Rachel Murphy, Amber, Kristen and Leila's cheerleading coach, who dislikes her cousin Michelle. *Cody Linley as Johnny Park, Leila's boyfriend and Tyler's best friend. *Victoria Justice as Leisle Liz, Amelia's rival. *Emma Roberts as Lisa Noval, a BFF to Leisle, and Amelia's rival. *AnnaSophia Robb as Jessica Hudson, a BFF to Leisle. *Sterling Knight as Harold Hutchinson, a boyfriend to Lisa *Oren Williams as Elijah Wesley, a best friend to Tyler and Adam, and plays basketball. *Evan Sabara as Aaron Baker, Elijah's best fiend. *Jessica Alba as Coach Michelle Green, Rachel's cousin, who dislikes Michelle. *Marc Anthony as Ross Murphy, Rachel's boyfriend. *Brittany Murphy as Brenda Diaz, Amber's sister. *Patricia Arquette as Patricia Diaz, Amber's mother *Thomas Jane as Mark Diaz, Amber's father *Hanson as theselves, the bandmembers. Casting Tammie, Palmer, Osment, Justice, Roberts, the Sabaras, Knight, Williams, Linely, Sheckler and Robb will be starring as the Freshmen teenagers, beginning their sports year of high school, with the girls continue on their dreams of cheerleader, with Sheckler's character continues to play basketball through the year. Jennifer Lopez and Jessica Alba will play the coaches of each team squat. Eight of the characters were created by a writer and producer Hal Roarch. He first written Amelia Diaz, a cute cheerleading girl. He written a character to be called by a nickname for Amy. In April, Miley Cyrus is originally going to play as Amber,Carter, Anna (2009-4-17) "Miley Cyrus in Bring It On Sequel?. USA Today magazine. Retrieved on 17 April 2009. but Amy Tammie sneaks up to sign up, and producer makes it an idea, and decided to let Cyrus to drop out, but does doing production for The Last Song. Roarch later created her BFFs Kristen Cooper and Leila Humphrey, as they were cast by Keke Palmer and Emily Osment. When creating two rivals Leisle Liz and Lisa Noval, Selena Gomez and Emma Roberts made the roles. He later created other best friends; Tyler Kroger, Adam Baker and Elijah, they were played by Ryan Sheckler, Daryl Sabara and Oren Williams. Boy band Hanson will be appearing into the film, as well as Patricia Arquette, Thomas Jane and Brittany Murphy will portrayal as Amy Tammie's character's family. Murphy did complete the movie, and did officially died on December 20, 2009, due to a major heart attack. This will be her final film. Release The release date for the movie changed multiple times. The film's first and original release date is May 14, 2010. The release date has pushed back to be released on June 4, 2010 in the United States and Canada, and including August 27, 2010 in United Kingdom. The film will also be released in Australia and Germany on September 3, 2010 and Iceland on September 10, 2010. Universial Studios release is original of April 9, 2010 in United States and Canada, but it was pushed back three months, to complete the sets, and moving away from Best Friends Forever: The Movie's new release date, and Universial don't want this movie to become disappointed "upset" at the box office, and wanting to make Tammie popular.Bring It On: No Matter What Released Date Pushed back!. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 11, 2009. Tammie says for the film that "it is totally disappointed, but moving to June 4, would be a lucky date for the box office, and I hope this will be fabulous". For the movie's new release date, Universial want to find a perfect release date to get some money when "bringing it out the summer will be better than relasing it in the spring".Bring It On: No Matter What Released May Get Box Office Projects Next Summer. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 11, 2009. On March 22, 2010, the film's release date has decided to move it up a week earlier from August 27, 2010 to August 20, 2010, and again up two days earlier to August 18, 2010, to make the film perfect enough to earn enough money at the box office for Tammie. The release date has changed the same as well for United Kingdom, Australia, Germany, France, Mexico and Italy. On March 6, 2010, the film announced to give the movie a PG-13 rating by the Motion Picture Rating System for Language, making it Amy Tammie's third film since The Love Guru and Troy and Emily Osment's first film to date.Bring It On: No Matter What Motion Picture Rating System. Wiki News. Retrieved on November 7, 2009. On March 23, 2010, a First Look for the movie was previewed. This preview shows with Amy Tammie showing a 16-second teaser trailer for the film.http://bringitonnomatterwhatfirstpreview/ The film's trailer was released online April 22, 2010.Wiki News/Bring It On: No Matter What Trailer! Wiki News. Retrieved April 22, 2010. This release date is later delayed to September 2, 2010 for a Holiday weekend premiere. Release Dates Bring It On: No Matter What are set in several release dates around the countries. Theses worldwide dates are listed here. *France - September 1, 2010 *Greece - September 2, 2010 *United States - September 2, 2010 *Canada - September 2, 2010 *United Kingdom - September 3, 2010 *Germany - September 8, 2010 *Italy - September 10, 2010 *Spain - September 15, 2010 *Mexico - September 29, 2010 *Poland - October 6, 2010 *Nertherlands - October 8, 2010 *New Zealand - October 15, 2010 *Egypt - October 27, 2010 *Iceland - October 29, 2010 *Ireland - October 29, 2010 *Hong Kong - November 4, 2010 *Brazil - November 5, 2010 *Austria - November 11, 2010 *Malaysia - November 12, 2010 *Philippines - November 17, 2010 *Russia - November 17, 2010 *India - November 18, 2010 *Buligara - November 19, 2010 *Colombia - November 19, 2010 *Sweden - November 19, 2010 *Czech Republic - November 24, 2010 *Venezuela - December 24, 2010 *Japan - May or June 2011 Music Bring It On: No Matter What Motion Picture Soundtrack based onto the film. According to the Amazon.com was released on August 17, 2010.Bring It On: No Matter What Soundtrack - Amazon.com. Retrieved 8 March 2010. The soundtrack debuts at #2 at the Billboard 200. Reaction Bring It On: No Matter What is graded C- at the Box office Mojo.Bring It On: No Matter What. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved August 28, 2010. As of August 29, Rotten Tomatoe reported 44% out of 100 views for the film as a mixed review,Bring It On: No Matter What. Rotten Tomatatoes. Retrieved August 29, 2010. including average score of 4.5/10, while Metacritic gave it a 20% of 70 views.Metacritic gaves Bring It On: No Matter What mixed reviews. Metacritic. Retrieved August 29, 2010. Other critics for Bring It On: No Matter What are also mixed, with some have some postive and negative. Donika Walker from San Francisco Chronicle praised as "one of Amy Tammie's most attituded movie she have ever released."Bring It On: No Matter What Review. San Francisco Chronicle. Retrieved September 1, 2010. Tina Simmons of The New York Times praised the film negative where she states it: "the worst movie in the Bring It On franchise ever."Bring It On: No Matter What Review. The New York Times. September 1, 2010. Roger Ebert gave the film a 3.0/5, praising on acting, directing, plot, details and settings.Robert Ebert: "Bring It On: No Matter What" Movie Review. Retrieved September 1, 2010. The film topped the box office grossing a strong $15 million on it's opening day from 3,461 theaters at the box office.Wiki News/'Bring It On: No Matter What' wins $15 million on Thursday Debut. Wiki News. Retrieved September 3, 2010. References External links *''Bring It On: No Matter What'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Bring It On: Mo Matter What'' at the Box Office Mojo *''Bring It On: Mo Matter What'' at Allmovie *''Bring It On: No Matter What'' Official Website